


Bang Bang Bunny

by Spirit_Man



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Man/pseuds/Spirit_Man
Summary: Kenny and Butters, also there is some super hero stuff in it. It gets dirty on the third chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I watched this little animation on YouTube of Professor Chaos and Mysterion. It was to the song Bang Bang by K’naan. That’s where I got this idea from. It was pretty well drawn, so check it out. Just search up on YouTube “Bang bang mysterion” and you’ll find it. In this they are like 13 or thereabouts, this is set in the same SP world as my Creek fic, but obviously this is set before it. Obviously just give them the age that would be the oldest you think they would still be playing super heroes.

“It’s such a shame that Craig isn’t on the market anymore now that he’s Tweek’s,” Butters overheard a girl say, “I would’ve totally snatched him myself!”  
“I know right?!” The reply came, “Speaking of which, I need to nab a boy to call my own!”  
“Oh, I see!” The secret villain realised, “These girls are talking about the most chaotic thing ever: Human Trafficking!”  
“Yo ladies,” Kenny flirted clearly, having gotten a new parka that didn’t muffle his voice when he grew out of his old one, “if you’re looking for fresh meat straight from the quality aisle, look no further!”  
“Ew no way,” the first girl rejected, “more like meat from the tip out back!”  
“Oof!” Kenny moaned in defeat, positioning himself to start banging his head against his locker as the girls walked away cackling.  
“Hm, it looks like he has been rejected by society,” Butters observed from across the hall, “and if he’s as high quality ‘meat’ as he claims to be, he could be just what I- er Professor Chaos needs!”  
Kenny ceased his head banging as he heard a maniacal laugh behind him. He turned around with a look of puzzlement on his face, seeing the other boy with his head tipped back announcing his evil intentions to the world. The other boy noticed him and stopped laughing abruptly, an embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks.  
“Oh hey Kenny,” he mumbled, “didn’t see you there.”  
Kenny stared at him for a few seconds, before realising what he must have been laughing about.  
“Ohh!” He said in revelation, “Are we playing super heroes tonight?”  
Butters eyes lit up as he saw his way out.  
“Y-yeah!” He decided, “Make sure to tell the fellas!”  
“Alright!” Kenny exclaimed, “I was getting sick of dressing up as a girl because Cartman said I couldn’t make a new character in Humans vs Elves.”  
“W-well gee Kenny, maybe you shouldn’t have held onto that phase for so long.” Butters offered with hindsight.  
“Yeah, well forgive me for trying to make the game more diverse.” He huffed.  
“Ok, I will!” Butters said cheerfully, and naively.  
Kenny suppressed the urge to mess with him.  
“Thanks Butters,” he said, faking sincerity, “see you later.”  
They waved each other off and ten seconds after Kenny rounded the next corner Butters rubbed his hands together and let out his evil laugh again. Kenny stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from revealing with his laughter that he was hiding right around the corner.  
*After school*  
“Alright assholes,” Super Craig glared at the other boy’s sitting around the table, “who interrupted our date night?”  
“Calm down Super Craig,” Wonder Tweek consoled him, “we can go get pizza afterwards.”  
“Butters said he would- I mean, I received intel that Professor Chaos was planning something,” Mysterion said, forcing gravel into his voice.  
“Somebody check for messages from him on our Facebook page then,” Super Craig growled, his stomach making a similar noise.  
Toolshed pulled his phone out and logged into his heroing account.  
“Oh yep,” He said, passing his phone to the rough voiced hero, “it says his eyes only.”  
“Screw that,” The Coon complained, bringing up the stream on his iPad, “I want to see too!”  
They pulled out their devices and looked up the video, with Toolshed watching over the Human Kite’s shoulder. They started their videos.  
“Mwah-ha-ha-ha!” The voice of Chaos cackled, seeing that people had started watching, “Greetings Freedom Pals! It is I: Professor Chaos!”  
The Coon left a comment calling the boy a homophobic slur.  
“Ouch! That hurt!” Chaos whined, “Don’t do that again or I’ll screenshot it and show your mom.”  
“Fuck fuck fuck!” The Coon hissed as he scrambled to delete his comment.  
“Ahem, now,” the villain started, getting back on track, “I have taken that which one of you seems to value most!”  
They furrowed their brows and looked at each other uncertainly.  
“In my clutches I have,” he pulled out a list written in girly handwriting, “the beautiful, smart, funny, popular, awesome, incredibly nice Karen McCormick!”  
Mysterion’s jaw dropped and he went out of character.  
“What the fuck?” He said in his normal, and rather high pitched, voice. The others turned to look at him and he coughed in embarrassment, forcibly deepening his voice again.  
“I mean what the fuck?!”  
The camera panned to a tied up Karen.  
“Mysterion help!” She cried.  
“So now you see what is at stake,” Chaos said, the camera panning back to him, “if you want her back Mysterion, you’d better come alone. You know where to find me!”  
He held his fierce glare for a few seconds longer before his gaze softened.  
“Ok General Disarray, you can turn it off now!” He said cheerfully, turning to Karen.  
“Thanks a bunch for helping me set a trap for Kenny for just five dollars,” he said to her while he undid the rope, “but did you really need all those compliments?”  
Her eyes turned steely.  
“Girls rule, women are funny, get over yourself.” She told him.  
“Alright,” he accepted, “are you ok over there Dougie?”  
“Hang on,” came a younger voice, “it’s lagging. Ok got-”  
The video cut off. Mysterion left a comment.  
“Ok,” he told his teammates, “I’ve told him that I’m coming and according to the rules of the game we can’t take advantage of Butters’ fuck ups, so I have to go alone and pretend that I think Karen’s in danger.”  
“Ok,” Super Craig replied, “I’m taking Tweek to get pizza, right fucking now.”  
“But Craig,” his boyfriend complained, “I wanna see where this goes!”  
“Just because I fed you earlier!” The darked haired hero argued with a wink.  
“Wha-wait-that’s not-we didn’t-he’s lying!” Tweek spluttered as Craig dragged him out, his deception working perfectly.  
“Yeah, me and Kyle have to do homework,” Stan explained as he stood, “so we’re gonna bounce too.”  
“I think the writer has run out of ideas to make people leave,” The Coon growled, “so everyone else get the fudge out.”  
Kenny glared at the phone in his hand before handing it back to Stan as he walked out. He walked out of the Cartman residence and turned left to head to the U Store It where Butters had made his base. He turned left and walked opposite his shithole of a house and the dilapidated ruins of SoDoSoPa. He made it to the storage centre and walked through the winding maze of garages. He opened the door to the one where he knew his sister was.  
“Freeze Mysterion!” Chaos shouted, aiming a Nerf gun with some extra accessories attached, “Or I’ll blast you with my most powerful device yet!”  
“I’m here for Karen McCormick!” Mysterion bellowed in response, “Give her to me or suffer the consequences!”  
The dastardly boy only gave him his attempt at a wolfish grin.  
“Let’s see you take that tone with me after this!” He taunted, pulling the trigger.  
The immortal hero had no time to react before the dart hit him in the chest.  
“Mind altering dart!” Butters whispered to him, hinting to him what kind of performance he should aim for.  
Mysterion dropped to his knees and began clutching his skull and moaning as Chaos began laughing.  
“Hahahaha!” He cackled, “Now you’re my piece of meat that I’ve snatched up! You’re my boy, like with those girls from earlier!”  
The first thought to go through Kenny’s mind was that Butters must be gay. The second was that now he had to date him.  
“Fuck being the sub,” he thought, and lunged forward, planting a kiss firmly on the other boy’s lips.  
The first thing to go through Butters’ mind was that Kenny must be gay. The second was that now he had to date him so he didn’t hurt his feelings.  
“Aw hamburgers,” he whispered.


	2. Library education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters asks Tweek and Craig for advice... it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re at a table in the library. This one is kind of short and it took kind of long to write considering that, but it is really fcking hot here so that has been putting me off. There will be more down the line but I’m really bad at estimating time so I don’t know how long. To my slight embarrassment I told someone earlier today that it would be out in a week tops. Lol, enjoy!

“So… when did you guys ngh become, y’know… an item?” Tweek asked awkwardly.  
“L-last night.” Butters replied, equally as awkwardly.  
“Oh, so was that what kidnapping Kenny’s sister was about?” Craig asked.  
“What?!” Butters shocked response went, “No way! I was just trying to play superheroes and then Kenny kissed me, so now I have to go out with him or else he’ll probably do something to help ease his pain, like drugs or suicide, and I’ll be grounded if I spend another afternoon hanging out with an addict or get someone to kill themselves!”  
They looked at the boy in question who was sleeping soundly with his head on the table. He had his brow furrowed, as if even sleep couldn’t save him from his troubles.  
“Hey Tweek and Craig,” Butters started thoughtfully, “y’know how you’re gay?”  
“Really?!” Craig replied, his eyebrows raised, “No way! Since when?!”  
“Wait what?” Butters asked in confusion, “But I thought you guys were, y’know, together.”  
“We are,” Tweek sighed, “Craig’s gah just fucking with you.”  
“Oh right,” he blushed, turning to Craig, “well, how do you be a good boyfriend?”  
“You’d be better off asking him,” Craig replied, sticking his thumb out at the spazzy blonde.  
“No way Craig,” Tweek jokingly admonished him, “you’re ahh a way better boyfriend!”  
“Then where’s my reward?” Craig asked, leaning in.  
Tweek grinned at him and blushed profusely, then closed his eyes lightly. He leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips while Butters watched intently, taking mental notes. Tweek pulled away slightly, keeping eye contact for a second longer before settling back into his seat and blushing at Butters’ reaction to their display of affection.  
“Wow!” Butters exclaimed, “So all I have to is compliment Kenny, then he’ll say something nice, then I say something flirty, and then we get to make out?!”  
“Uh-” Tweek started.  
“Yes!” Craig replied jubilantly, “Aside from the obvious, this is one of the reasons I’m gay. Because since it’s just two guys you don’t have to buy shoes or take him out to dinner!”  
“Ngh But don’t forget that you can’t just be making out,” Tweek warned, “otherwise there’s no depth to the relationship.”  
“Gee Tweek, I’m grateful for your help and all, but if you don’t get off your high horse I’m gonna have to knock you off of it.” Butters said in exasperation, “This isn’t my first relationship, in fact I’ve been in more relationships than you, I just didn’t know how to treat a boyfriend.”  
“Ooh! Gay Butters is sassy as fuck!” Craig exclaimed before being shushed by the librarian.  
“What?!” Tweek cried out in shock, “But it’s your job to back me up!”  
“Nuh-uh!” Craig replied nonchalantly, “You told me last Thursday that I need to improve my communication by being more honest with you, so I’m going to go with Butters and remind you not to act condescending, he needs gay advice not relationship advice.”  
“Thanks Craig,” Butters said cheerfully, “and sorry for snapping at ya Tweek, I know you were just trying to help.”  
“Sure,” Tweek replied sulkily.  
“Nope!” Kenny shouted, bolting upright as he shot out of sleeping mode.  
“What’s wrong Kenny?!” Butters asked, real concern in his voice as he clutched at the other boy’s arm.  
“I had a dream,” he yawned, “and I was just going along with it, but then I remembered that I’m at school, so I don’t have a change of pants.”  
“Oh,” Butters faltered, before remembering his training, “guess who else is thinking about the contents of your pants?”  
Kenny gave a sidelong glance at the other two, who were choosing then to get into their schoolwork.  
“The same guy who…” Kenny lost his train of thought and leaned forward to give the other blonde, not the spazzy one, a kiss. He pressed his lips lightly against the other boy’s, feelings his heartbeat speed up as Butters pressed back against him. He placed his hands on the other boy’s hips and gave a startled grunt when Butters placed one hand drawing lines on his thigh and the other squeezing his ass. Kenny pulled away, surprisingly looking more flustered than his partner.  
“Dude,” he said quietly, “we just discussed the fact that I can’t have sticky pants at school.”  
“Let’s go to the bathroom then.” Butters suggested huskily.  
Kenny’s eyes widened and his dilemma resolved itself when Butters fingers danced a little higher on his leg. He nodded and took Butters hand. He blushed as he stood up and wondered what the hell they had been talking about while he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked! Also sorry that I made Butters sound horny af, I was just going with the theme that he isn’t as innocent as he seems.


	3. Bathroom boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Butters turned out way thirstier than I intended. But judging from certain hints in the show, I’m pretty sure he is a randy little git who mainly keeps it to himself. Enjoy.

“This is going great!” Butters thought jubilantly, as they walked down the hallway “I didn’t even have to do a Hot Cosby!” 

“So…” Kenny thought to himself warily, “this is happening. I wonder how far Butters’ gonna go.”

They held their hands together between them, fingers entwined. Butters strode forwards and shoved the door open, leading to the boys’ toilets. Kenny cringed slightly at the thought of doing anything other than defecating in the unsanitary place. 

“Alright buddy?” Butters asked in concern, noticing the uneasy look on the other boy’s face, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Dammit,” Kenny cursed him internally, “I don’t wanna be the buzz kill!” 

“Nah, I’m excited too!” Kenny lied, his boner having softened upon his first survey of the room. 

“Alrighty then,” Butters said cheerfully, checking under the stalls to make sure they were alone. He held open the one at the end and sketched the skinnier boy a low bow in invitation. Kenny smirked and walked in, eyes widening slightly in anticipation when he heard the door close behind him. There was an awkward moment of silence as Butters hesitated before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Kenny can I touch your penis?” 

Kenny gulped and turned to him, his cheeks aflame. 

“Yeah, can I touch yours?” 

“Ok, we’ll do it at the same time then.” Butters suggested. 

Kenny nodded slightly and stepped forward to wrap his lips around the other boy’s. He moved his hand from its place at his side up to rest on Butters’ crotch. Butters gasped softly in surprise at the sudden grip and cursed into the other boy’s mouth. He took his own hand and shoved it down the front of the skinnier blonde’s pants, resulting in Kenny breaking off the kiss in shock and staring at him incredulously. 

“Jesus Butters!” He exclaimed, “I know this may sound weird coming from me but slow the fuck down!” 

“Don’t be such a wet blanket Kenny,” Butters scolded, “just say, in a full, unbroken sentence, ‘Butters, stop touching my penis’ if you want me to stop.” 

Kenny raised his eyebrow at the oddly specific request, but bit back his sarcastic response when Butters started moving his hand. 

“Butters, stop touch-faack!” Kenny shrieked as the other boy squeezed his balls. 

“I was just kidding Kenny,” Butters giggled, “We’re gonna do this, and you’re gonna love it!” 

“Butters!” Kenny cried in shock, “Do you realise how rapey that sounds?!” 

Butters scowled. 

“Drop your pants,” he said, adopting an almost parent-like tone. Kenny immediately unbuttoned his fly and let his trousers hit the floor, then blinked in slight confusion, unsure of why he’d been so compliant. 

“Why did I-” he started. 

“Obey so quickly?” Butters finished, “My dad uses that voice and it always scares the shit out of me, so that’s my impression of it.” 

Kenny raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Because you are really hard which means that tone turns you on.” Butters rolled his eyes, “Which reason do you want to go with?” 

Kenny mumbled, shamefaced, about the former while Butters, still fondling Kenny’s penis, pulled said appendage out of its clothing. He stared at it for a few seconds before thinking “Not like I haven’t done this before” and dropping to his knees. 

“Woah wait!” Kenny begged, “Can’t we do something else?!” 

“Want my dick in your ass?” Butters stared him down as he sucked on his finger idly. 

Kenny blushed, exhaled, and closed his eyes, clenching his hands by his sides while his cock throbbed unsubtly between them. Butters smirked at him and then turned his attention to the rod at eye level. He blew on it gently and watched Kenny’s face for an indication of how sensitive he was. His eyes lit up in delight when Kenny, trying to be subtle, coughed lightly and bit his lip. He grinned and opened his jaw up wide. He then, with Kenny’s pants and undies around his ankles and his hands firmly squeezing the boy’s ass, much to the standing boy’s uneasiness, poked his tongue out and slid it across the tip of Kenny’s cock. Jumped and gasped, blushing profusely at the look Butters wore when he looked up at him with his tongue still on his dick. He clenched his butt cheeks to ready himself the next onslaught, Butters grinning as he felt them tighten under his hands and, after pushing his head forward an inch, closed his lips lips around Kenny’s head. He paused and looked up inquisitively at the other boy. Kenny looked back down at him with a red face as he chewed his lip. 

“How’th it feel?” Butters asked him, taking care to mind his teeth. 

“Look at my face,” Kenny tried for sarcasm, “it feels like something that can cause that.” 

“Then I’ll continue,” Butters replied, before slipping his wet finger into the boy’s rectum, “ya cheeky little shit.” 

“Dude!” Kenny cried, reaching back for Butters’ hand, “get your finger out of my ass!” 

“Nope, mind control dart makes you have to do what I say, so I’ma finger you.” Butters argued, wriggling his finger to distract Kenny. 

“Fine, you can have fun with your shitty finger then!” Kenny sulked. 

“Kenny, come on,” Butters started softly, “we both know you don’t eat enough for your bowels to have much content.” 

“… I hate you.” Kenny mumbled quietly. 

“Not after this you won’t!” Butters promised, back in a cheerful mood. 

He put his mouth back on Kenny’s weiner and pushed further down it, swiping his tongue along the underside while he did so. He brought his left hand down to put so pressure on his own crotch while his right kept fingering the standing blonde who mumbled curses in response. He moved his head back and forth like the ladies did in the videos he wasn’t supposed to watch and Mysterion moaned out an “aah!”. His tongue never ceased its dance across Kenny’s penis, zig zagging across the underside and reaching up to taste the sides before circling the tip when it was in range. He noticed when the mound under his hand loosened up, just like he noticed when it began to clench again. He smirked, delighted that something that made someone come this undone came so easily to him. He kept up his movements while Kenny got noisier and tangled his fingers in his locks. 

“Aw fuck Butters,” Kenny groaned, “I’m gonna shoot.” 

“Uhm-hhm,” Butters hummed in confirmation, just barely catching Kenny’s last curse as the new sensation tipped the skinny boy over the edge he came into the kneeling boy’s mouth. Butters felt the pressure around his fingers increase and promised himself he would try that some other time. Kenny held the other blonde’s head flush to his crotch until he had stopped spasming long enough to realise the other boy was tapping out. He released him and fell back onto the toilet behind him, panting heavily. Butters, meanwhile, was gasping for air as he tried to recover from choking on Kenny’s dick. They spent six minutes together, trying to recompose themselves before Butters decided he had recovered enough and decided to pipe up. 

“My turn,” he declared breathlessly, finally swallowing the load in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. But especially comment. It really gives me motivation to know exactly the impact that I’ve had on a reader!


	4. Butters’ turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, I started school again recently and all the reports and papers have really killed my boner for the written word. I think for the next one I write I’ll do another Creek chapter, but I’m planning on doing it based off of a personal experience with a friend of mine. Tell me what you think in the comments. Enjoy :)

“Your turn,” Kenny repeated nervously as wiped his member dry before stuffing it back in his pants. 

Butters to his feet, making Kenny have to look up at him timidly. He gave the sitting boy a chaotic grin before flipping it out to hit him on the chin. :D 

“Good job my minion,” Professor Chaos praised sarcastically, “you can repeat things that I say, will wonders never cease?” 

Kenny blushed and tried to ignore the twitching boyhood on his face. He searched mentally for a way to alleviate his embarrassment and make ignoring reality easier. He found his solution and coughed, forcing the pitch of his voice to descend. 

“I don’t know if they’ll go on forever,” Mysterion replied, “but they haven’t finished yet.” 

And on that note he circled his index and thumb around the base of Butters cock and closed his mouth around it, tears forming in his eyes when he pushed himself down until the light dusting of hair brushed against his nose. 

“Aw jeez Kenny,” Butters moaned, resting his hands on top of the boy’s head, “you sure are better at this than me!” 

“You would’nt believe the number of hummers I’ve given for grocery money,” his voice wavering in shame. 

“Aw gee Ken,” Butters started, “don’t talk about such things like that when I’m enjoyin’ myself, let’s just pretend the world isn’t hard until I bust.” 

“Ohh-kayy,” the lower boy dragged out in depression, luckily having previously learned how to give head when you’re not in the mood for life’s bullshit. Butters clenched his fists as his dick started to get more sensitive, but kept his eyes closely on Kenny’s face. He nodded, confirming his suspicions internally. He tapped on the other boy’s head to stop him and then pulled his prick out from where it was lying halfway in Mysterion’s mouth. 

“What’s wrong?” Kenny asked curiously, convinced that his service had been as “top notch” as his “clients” claimed it always was. 

“I don’t wanna do it if you don’t want to.” Butters said reluctantly, wiping saliva off his penis before putting it back in his briefs. He put a gentle smile on his face in an effort to not make it seem like a big deal, an attempt that didn’t achieve its desired effect. 

“Don’t put it away,” Kenny warned futilely, annoyed at not being able to give his… boyfriend… the best orgasm he had ever had on his first try, “I’m not done yet and neither are you.” 

“Aw gee,” Butter said, suddenly uncertain, “you don’t have to push yourself.” 

“Bitch I might.” Kenny sassed him, before pulling him into a wet kiss. He hooked his thumbs into Butters waistband and dropped his underwear to his knees. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and pushed him up against the wall. His hands started at the top, massaging the shoulder blades beneath them, then drifted down along his sides until they reached his hips. He bit semi-lightly on Butters lip as he grabbed both of his buttocks in his hands. 

“Ah! Kenny?!” Butters squealed. 

“It’s foreplay, you’ll thank me later,” he promised. 

He kneaded the buns in his clutches and tongue-fucked Butters’ mouth as the boy in question moaned out in pleasure, aided in his arousal by how turned on Kenny was once again. Kenny moved a hand and replaced its role of groping with one of stroking as he started jacking Butters’ dick to the beat of his heart. 

“Ah! Fuck! Kenny! Slow down!” Butters pleaded. 

Kenny ignored him and continued his motions before dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth again. He placed both hands on his ass again and spread his cheeks, before deciding against fingering him in favour of not wanting to be suffocated when Butters came, having witnessed firsthand the mind blowing pleasure that happens when you cum with something pressing on your prostate. He continued alternating pressure, adjusting his grip, and moving the other boy’s cheeks around, before realising that that was all he knew about playing with another boy’s butt. He concluded that it didn’t matter when Butters put his hands on the back of his head and started thrusting into his mouth. Kenny relaxed his throat, not wanting to ruin the “moment” as Butters started going faster and harder. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, SHIT!!” Butters yelled as he spilled into Kenny’s mouth. He came more than Kenny had as the swallowing boy made sure to release his pent up stress on the daily, while Butters only did it when he was alone at home, for fear of getting caught. Butters kept the other boy’s head pressed flush against his crotch as revenge for earlier, before giving in to the teary eyed, pleading look that he was getting. 

“So much for not getting choked,” Kenny coughed, trying to catch his breath. 

“Bitch you love it,” Butters retorted, pointing to the tent in the other boy’s pants. 

“Shaddap!” Kenny blushed, “Let’s get back already, we’ve been gone too long.” 

“Ok!” Butters agreed cheerfully, putting his pants back on. 

They held hands and unlocked the door, before stepping out to head back to class. 

… 

“J-jesus Christ,” Tweek shrieked, “how many rounds did you go?!” 

“I dunno,” Kenny said bashfully, “how many do you normally go?” 

“Uh, we don’t do anything other than kissing,” Craig replied flatly, “Butters just sort of assumed that it was normal for twelve year olds to be fucking for some reason.” 

Kenny turned and stared at the suspect boy, watching as the blush crept across his skin. Butters cleared his throat and hardened his gaze. 

“If you tell anyone then I’ll get you both grounded,” he threatened. 

“What?! Psh, no way,” Craig dismissed him. 

“What?! No please no we’ll be good!” Tweek grovelled. 

Kenny sighed in relief, “Gotta love how submissive Tweek is.” 

“Yeah,” Craig replied without thinking. 

Everyone’s eyes widened. Craig blushed. 

“I mean-” Craig started. 

“Dude what the fuck?!” Tweek whisper-shouted at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, leave a comment if you want more. More comments = faster writing. No comments = no writing. Them’s the rules :/


End file.
